


Alone

by Double_Marshmello



Series: Dream SMP Stories :D | Professional VERSION [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BeeInnit, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Depression, Gen, Ghostbur, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, References to Depression, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Marshmello/pseuds/Double_Marshmello
Summary: Gods die when they don't have any followers...This is purely a work of fiction and does not represent DreamSMP and their creators. Please do not show any of these stories into the creator's faces unless given explicit permission. Thank You!~~
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream SMP Stories :D | Professional VERSION [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201682
Comments: 27
Kudos: 415





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! This is the first time I'm writing on Ao3 so please be kind!~ I would appreciate it if you tell me in the comment section if I'm doing anything wrong!~  
> Anyways, enjoy!!~~

George. 

_“Just say that you hate us!”_

Dream never knew that this would be how it ended. George, once his best friend, left him. How could he let this happen? 

He only wanted to make the server whole again, to stop all the chaos and bloodshed to ever greet the Dream SMP’s land again. In the end, he only managed to make him the enemy, the feared one, the supposed untouchable god among men. How wrong they were.  
He had only taken away George’s kingship to protect him, to protect him from the cruelties of this tragic world. To save him from the grasp of selfish men. Now he’s alone, with no one to support him, he was stripped to the suffering of the devil’s nightmares. 

Sapnap. 

_“Dream doesn’t care about us.”_

His long time friend had left him as well. If only he could correct the younger man, to prove that he did care, to show that his love for them was immeasurable. That it was for their good, that he wasn’t the heartless cold dictator that would gaslight a young child. Did they not know him?  
What could he say though? He was an intruder among the trio, Sapnap and George always stuck by each other, spending more time with themselves than with Dream. He understood though, he was always on his own, traveling and straying off from the group to deal with his own shenanigans. It was only a matter of time before they left him like the others. To be the outcast, a lonely god one could say. 

He had the strings held in his hands, so where did it go? Why has the familiar warmth of power slipped through his grasp and escaped to somewhere unknown? Why has he collapsed to be a mortal, his rightful throne was broken, his mask was thrown to the side, useless in this occasion. He had only wanted to protect them, what went wrong? 

Was it his thirst for power? _Of course, it was._ He was too ambitious for his good, he was a mortal that had too much blood on his hands, the blood of his family and friends. He was a _monster._

Technoblade.

_“Absolute power corrupts absolutely.”_

The infamous mortal for his anarchistic ways that had been blessed by the admired Blood God, had warned him about the ache for power, the downfall that will chase after you no matter who you are. How foolish he was to ignore him, to scoff in the face of warning. There’s a reason why Technoblade never dies. 

Punz. 

_“I don’t think we can be allies anymore.”_

Punz was only his friend because of the power and wealth that was brought to him when he allied with Dream but the shock still stung him. The moments that he shared with the slightly older man, was forgotten by said man, not wavering his choice in the matter to betray and leave Dream on his own. Making his worst fear come true: Monophobia, the fear of being alone. Still, he strode on, his facade cracking from the blows made by his lost friends. 

Tommy.

_“You manipulated me!”_

It truly isn’t surprising why Tommy hates him. He was the one who pushed his brother’s insanity. He was the one that broke his family apart. He was the one to pull at his strings. He was the one who made Tubbo, his beloved friend, exile him, separating him from his family and friends. He was the one who manipulated and broke him in his time of exile. His guilt was immeasurable every time he would blow up his items, the items he would work so hard for but his pride refused for him to show his emotions, causing them to be bottled up, waiting to explode and shatter into a million pieces. Instead, he showed a man who was ruthless and anyone who dares to go against him will experience hell. 

___

It was a while later, alone he stood on a cliff overseeing L’Manburg, watching as the country’s citizens laugh about, smiles blessing their faces, a blank slate painted on his face, his once bright green eyes were dull with a robotic stare, no emotion apparent on the once readable man other than a sense of longing. 

He watched as Sapnap and George laugh and converse with each other, walking around the market, aching to join them, to fill in the empty spot on George’s left. Tubbo was laughing with Ranboo, Beeinnit following close behind, the real Innit nowhere to be seen, probably with Technoblade at his home in the icy snowy North. Punz was seen lounging in the corner, watching Fundy and Quackity bicker with amusement dancing in his eyes, a new ally of L’Manburg. 

As his green eyes watch with longing, hidden by the infamous white porcelain mask, a crude smiley face that seems to be drawn by a toddler, not a 20-some-year-old man. His eyes were soon drawn to a now familiar sight, Ghostbur. He was avidly talking to his father, Philza, whose eyes were filled to the brim with amusement, a smile on his face, his eyes were lined with tiredness that could be seen by anyone familiar with the man. His famous green and white striped bucket hat seemed to be nowhere to be seen. Ghostbur was floating around excitedly, his pale transparent body was obvious to see in the bright sun, waving his hands around, his familiar yellow sweater now dull. Particles of blue seemed to follow his every move, ultramarine dying his hands from when he grabbed some from his pocket, the supply of blue seemed to be endless. 

Dream smiled a bitter smile at the happy country, turning around, his back facing the carefree empire, he walked into the dark undergrowth, disappearing once again into somewhere unknown. Ignoring his gut feeling as his green hoodie blended in with the foliage, his infamous netherite axe, a shine of purple prominent, strapped close to him on his back.

___

The weather was stormy, reflecting on the admin’s mood. Rain soon came pouring down in buckets. Dream was sat at a cliffside that faced a wide ocean, waves crashing at the shore, reflecting the sky. His green hoodie and blonde hair drenched in, staring up at the sky, enjoying the way the sky seemed to cry, the turmoil of the land surrounding him mirrored the mess inside his head. 

Can you believe it? The untouchable god, the admin of the server, the unbeatable mortal, is reduced to a mess all because of himself. His insanity is a representation of Wilbur’s. So if Wilbur’s unfinished symphony remains unfinished, why can’t his be as well? A part of history, never touched again, to rot in the archive. Tears wanting to fall but refusing to fall in the fear of weakness now fall openly, who is there to watch the man break down? He can be free of his burdens and his regrets. Was it selfish of him to do this? You could say so, but did he care? No, not really. I mean who would? If he disappeared off of the face of this wretched earth, would anyone notice? 

His friends have left him to rot, so what’s the point of living anymore? He has nothing to live for, no one to love, and no one to love him. So why is he crying? His porcelain mask, his prized treasure now lay cracked and full of grime beside him. Mud caked his drenched hoodie and pants, highlight green shoes fraying at its edges, rainwater washing off the residue sweat off of his dirty blonde hair.

_No one would care._

_You’re alone in this world._

_Look at the problems you’ve caused._

_You’re disgusting._

_Die_

_Die_

_**Die.**_

Confirming his decision, Dream looked around him, taking in the dreary weather one last time, reminiscing the once happy memories turn bitter that he spent with his found family, and then he let it go. Pushing himself off of the cliff, he dove straight for the crashing seawater, rocks jutting out of the water, and well… 

“I’m sorry…”

“DREAM NOOO!-” 

**Dream drowned while trying to escape from Dream**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! I would appreciate it if you tell me in the comment section if I'm doing anything wrong! Thank You!~ 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed!~


End file.
